Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-29438891-20170121220447
Episode 4: To Save a Frigatebird… Diamond had finished reading Gogo’s book, he noticed a page was missing, the ending. But he decided to catch some sleep. Before, a tree crashed down out of nowhere, it woke everyone up, they went to investigate, Best caught a shadow running away in the forest, Jurre ignored it told him it was a figment of his imagination. Sora looked around the tree and he saw a note. Diamond investigated, it was the missing page, it read ‘To whoever is reading, I have your precious Gogo and I’m coming for you next…” Diamond sat at the elimination area entranced by the message. He started to feel concern for Gogobell. Elimination started, however Jurre prevented it from doing so as Gogobell wasn’t there, the host didn’t care. The Votes Are BestFriends: 8 Gogo: 9 Sweetiepie: 16 Diamond: 17 (plus two votes) Eljuan: 18 It was then a massive skip to the final two, Jurre and Jam Rusher, the J J’s. Here are the Votes JamRusher: 33 Jurre: 42 Jurre was outraged. Ultimer was clapping in joy. Jurre warned that anyone who dares disrupt his ‘precious’ order will be killed. Diamond then had a vision, he was back at the tree, he thought that it was Jurre, but Jurre was there in his Stitch one-sie. He was frozen. The remaining contestants were lined up on a long table. Each with a platter in front of them with a special flag. They must eat the entire dish. The First team who has all of their members to finish their dishes wins. Pixar, DarthTyler and Diamond volunteered to go looking for Gogo and the host let them. BestFriends was given a Chinese dish, Gong Bao Chicken. However, BestFriends couldn’t stand the taste of hot sauce and there was plenty on there. Eljuan was given Mushroom Strudel, he took little nibblets of it at a time. With Everyone grossed out and Random eating Cookies after every bite and Run already vomiting on the floor. The Expedition got lost. DarthTyler decided to follow a group of footprints that had been left recently, As the trail lead on, branches appeared in the footprints. DPSWM and Poolol agreed to eat each others food, bad idea. Poolol choked on the Enchilada and DPSWM hated the taste of the Aijano. Angie was eating her Dulce De Leche so quickly that she won. Run saw the Dulce and argued that they gave her a good dish because she is a girl !. Run instantly lost the argument. Ultimer was given Outback Grub. The mere sight of the Witchetty Grub made his stomach churn. Run called him weak, then Ultimer pointed to his vomit. To prove his ‘manliness’ Run ate a witchetty grub which made Ultimer sick. Jam was given a plate of Kapenta, little sardine like fish. He entertained himself with it and eventually ate it and it didn’t taste bad, on the other hand, the not so dynamite duo are still feeding each other. Random was trying the Here comes the Aeroplane trick which was working, for a while… Sora was given a plate of Fish and Chips and called them evil because one of the chips smelled like pepper and Sora has had a bad history with Pepper. The Expedition ventured on and failed as they found literally nothing. That was until they could hear a scream, coming from the forest. They ran towards the screams. Pixar took a look and it was a Frigatebird, dead on the floor. There was a trail of them, dropping from the sky. DarthTyler climbed a tree to find an unusually shaped bird pecking at them, killing them, it wasn’t a bird, it was a person.. Sweetiepie was given a sour pavolva which of course, was sour. She had eaten half of it and she hated the taste. She offered it to Angie who turned it away. While most of the contestants were still eating. Diamond had found the second installment of the to kill series, To kill more Frigatebirds, Once again written in the same ooze. Diamond ran to Kaviella’s old bed and took out her analyzer. He scanned it and his hunch was right, it was blood, Type A, only one person had type A blood here, it wasn’t Gogobell, it was Jurre… When finally most of the contestants finished their dishes it was between Ultimer and Sweetiepie. Sweetiepie had one last piece of pavlova, while Ultimer had one last Grub, it was a matter of chewing, chewing on and on. Sweetiepie had finished first, League of Road Crossers was up for elimination. The expedition went on through the night until they found something, a body lying down on the floor, near death, Gogobell, he had a note pinned to his head, Don’t you dare take a step further. Signed, well they couldn’t read it, it too smudged to read, but they were determined to find him... It’s your turn, fill out the survey ! we had 141 votes wow ! Angie chose Run for 2 Votes as he had proved Ultimer weak which she thought wasn’t nice https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfRFXr1GVTz5Ds6KYaM5McEeRJNrjxh6J5350bVuomVKkZTqA/viewform